


Ramble On

by thefamilybusiness5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefamilybusiness5/pseuds/thefamilybusiness5
Summary: You've been hunting your whole life always by yourself. After a Wendigo hunt in North Dakota you meet the Winchesters at a local bar. After you're left injured from a werewolf in the parking lot the Winchesters take you back to their bunker to heal. It seems almost inevitable that you develop feelings for one of the Winchesters, especially the beautiful, green eyed older one. This story follows your not so lonely life saving people and hunting things with the Winchesters.





	1. Nobody's perfect

The rumble of your "borrowed" car came to a halt as you pulled up in front of the trashy looking local bar. As you opened your car door you could hear the loud music pounding from across the parking lot. Just what you needed. You swung your legs out of your car and stood up, feeling weak from your many hours on the road. You moved toward the bars door but as you began to walk you felt a slight twinge of pain on your hip. Checking to see if anyone was around, you unbuttoned the top of your jeans and rolled them down just enough to see a gash right above the tattoo on your left hip.  _Shit._   _Fucking Wendigo_ you thought as you quickly buttoned your pants again. You'd deal with the cut later. It wasn't deep enough to worry you, you'd probably stitch it up later.

When you opened the door to the bar you were immediately met with the smell of smoke and liquor, a smell that didn't bother you at all. The bar was filled with the usual suspects; drunk men all with their arms around every woman in the place. Everyone desperate for their one night stand. You made a bee line for the bar but suddenly found your path blocked by one of the many rednecks in the place. His eyes were barely open and had that familiar glaze about them. His shirt had an extremely evident stain on it where he had spilled his drink only moments before. He smirked.

"Hey baby, lemme buy you a drink?" he slurred.

You sighed and rolled your eyes. You were all too familiar with this.

"How bout you buy yourself a new shirt first." you pushed past him to the bar leaving him with a stunned look on his face.

You slid onto the bar stool in front of you leaning forward over the bar showing off some cleavage. Unfortunately this usually helped you get a drink faster. The bartender immediately came over to you.

"Two shots of tequila." you smiled. 

"Someone joining you?" he questioned with a flirtatious smile. 

Before you could say anything a rough voice answered behind you, "I thought I might."

You turned your head to the man who had come up next to you and swallowed hard. You were immediately captured in his beautiful green eyes. He had a flirtatious smirk on his face that made you think he had done this many times before. His short, dishwater blonde hair perfectly matched his skin tone and for a second you had no idea what to say.

"I'm Dean. What's your name?"

"Y/N"

"So Y/N where you from? You just passing through?" he flashed his pearly whites at you.

"Something like that. You?" you responded trying to keep the flirting to a minimum. Hunters can't get attached.

"Yah me and my brother, the dweeb on the computer over there, are here on, uh, business. We're haulin' ass tomorrow."

"Well then, we better make tonight count." the words slipped out before you could stop them.  _Fuck why did he have to be so hot!_

A smile spread across his lips as he moved a step closer to you, his eyes moving up and down the length of your body.

"I guess so princess."

You pushed one of the tequila shots in front of him and gestured to the bartender to keep 'em coming. Before he could say anything else you threw back the shot in one quick motion wincing slightly at the strong taste.

"My kinda woman!" Dean chuckled as he did the same.

He glanced over his shouldere at his brother who motioned for him to come. Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to you.

"I'll be right back, looks like the dweeb needs something. Don't go anywhere." he winked.

"Can't promise anything." you smiled back as he walked away.

 _Fuck._  What had you gotten yourself into. You slung back another shot hoping the effects of the tequila would kick in soon.


	2. Cherry Pie

Dean was gone long enough for you to sling back three more shots. By the time the third hit you, you were having trouble seeing straight and knew it probably wasn't smart to drink any more. Just as you were about to go looking for Dean yourself the song changed and Warrant's Cherry Pie.  _Fuck yes._ Your favorite song. Normally you would do anything but dance in front of other people but the tequila had brought out a new side of you. You slid clumsily off your bar stool and made your way to the designated dance floor. You began to dance, pulling your long y/h/c hair down from the high ponytail it had been in and waving it all around. Too drunk to care, you let the nearest guy come up behind you and grind up against you, barely even noticing he was there. His friends whistled and cheered as he danced up against you. 

_Taste so good make a grown man cry,_

_Sweet cherry pie!_

"I'll take it from here." you heard that all too familiar growl of a voice behind you. 

Dean shoved the other guy out of the way and placed his hands on your hips. You turned around to face him. You giggled stupidly and rested your hand on his beautifully toned chest. The guy who had been dancing with you shoved Dean from behind but tripped over his own feet, falling flat on his face. Dean just smirked and turned his attention back to you.

"So uh how many more shots did you do while I was gone?" he chuckled.

You just smiled and placed your hand on the back of his neck, running your fingers through his hair. You stumbled a little and he steadied you as you brought your lips close to his ear.

"Aren't you gonna take me home?" you whispered so close to his ear, your lips almost brushing it.

Dean used his strong arms to move you back slightly from him giving you one last up and down glance.

"Sweetheart, you have no idea how much I want too but, uh, I'd rather do this when you aren't so out of it." he gazed at you with his vibrant green eyes.

Suddenly you felt embarrassed. You straightened yourself up and backed away from him slightly, red color rising to your cheeks. How could you be so stupid? Of course he didn't wanna take you home.

"Yah, uh, I mean I gotta get going anyway. I should've left a while ago. I'm gonna take off." you looked down at the ground trying to focus on something for one second.  _Damn tequila!_  The moment you let loose and try and have some fun you get shot down. As you started to make your way to the door Dean's hand caught your arm.

"Hey Y/N let me give you a ride home. Your in no state to drive." he said with concern.

"No Dean I'm really fine. I'll walk." you stammered and before he could grab you again you drunkenly slipped through the crowd and out the door.

 

As you started to walk to the nearest hotel you realized you had forgotten your cell phone in your car.  _Fuck._ You turned around and headed back to the bar's parking lot which was now empty. You fumbled to get your car keys out of your pocket. In your drunken stupor you dropped the keys. As you bent down to pick them up you heard a low growl. Despite being drunk your guard immediately went up. You tried to calm yourself down saying it was probably just a stray dog. You turned around to see the last thing you wanted to see right now. It was the guy who had offered to buy you a drink when you'd first arrived only this time he had long claws, sharp teeth, and yellow eyes. Werewolf. Before you could do anything he lunged for you, tackling you to the ground. You screamed as you felt his claws sink into your flesh, ripping down your side. Before he could bite you you heard loud bangs and the Werewolf jerked violently, going limp against you. You gasped in pain, trying hard to swallow. Your shit was in bloody shreds against your figure. Your body shivered and jerked in pain as you tried to push the Werewolf off of you. Your vision grew spotted as you felt the blood leaving your body, your limbs going limp.

"Y/N?! Sammy help!" you heard someone say. 

The owner of the gun knelt beside you and you felt your shirt being lifted up. Someone was examining you wound.

The last thing you saw before your vision went black was a pair of beautiful green eyes etched with worry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! Trying to post as soon as possible! Next few chapters will be longer I promise!


	3. Recovery

_The low growl. The blinding pain. Gun shots. Black out._

You woke with an aggressive start jerking upward and feeling a popping on your side. The covers of the bed you were lying in soaked in sweat and the now oozing blood from your side. Your hands shaking, you pulled back the covers and noticed you were wearing a gray t-shirt much too large for you. With shaking hands you lifted the shirt up to expose your bare stomach. The sight made you gag and if there had been anything to throw up in your stomach you would have.There were three long gashes going up your left side. They had been carefully stitched up. In you aggressive wake up the gash farthest to the left had split back open and there was a slow steady trickle of blood running down you side staining the shirt you were wearing. You felt weak and could barely move your legs to the side of the bed you were in. _Where the fuck am I?_ you thought as you used every bit of your strength to sit up. Suddenly you heard the door to the room open and someone walked in.

"Shit, sorry princess thought you were still out."

"Dean? What are you doing here?" you said in astonishment as you looked up to see the man standing before you.

"This is my room sweetheart." he chuckled, "Sammy and I saved  your bacon back at that bar."

He looked down and suddenly saw your blood soaked shirt and sheets.

"Crap did the stitches pop?" he asked and came quickly to sit on the bed next to you.

Your heart skipped a beat as he carefully reached for the hem of your, well his you were sure, shirt. He lifted it just enough to examine the wound.

"Shit, lemme get Sammy." his green eyes met yours fleetingly before he walked quickly out of the room calling for whoever Sammy was.

Seconds later Dean and an incredibly tall man came striding back through the door. _Damn. God bless their gene pool._ The taller one had long, shaggy brown hair and beautiful brown, hazel eyes. He must have been at least 6'4''. He smiled at you at sat next to you on the bed.

"Hey I'm Sam, Dean's brother. We haven't officially met." something about him made you feel comfortable instantly and you relaxed.

"Y/N." you said wincing at the now throbbing pain on your side.

"May I?" Sam asked gesturing to your shirt. You nodded and allowed him to lift it up as he examined the wound.

You shivered slightly as he touched to wound very gently with his fingers.

"Alright sadly we're out of painkillers but Dean graciously offered some of his single malt so.." he smiled apologetically and handed to bottle to you.

"That is not a problem." you laughed weakly and caught Dean's eye from where he was leaning against the wall. He winked and you quickly looked away feeling that familiar quickened pace of your heart. You took a long drink from the bottle and lay back closing your eyes as Sam started to fix you wound.

 

When Sam was done he stood up and wiped his forehead.

"I'm gonna go wash the blood off my hands. Dean can you finish cleaning her up?"

He left the room and you were left alone with Dean. Dean moved to the bed where you were laying down and pulled out peroxide and a cotton ball from the medical kit. Carefully he used the cotton ball to wipe away the dried blood around the stitches. Every time he touched you you felt goosebumps run up and down your body. Suddenly you were very aware that all you were wearing was a shirt and panties. You caught Dean's eyes again and he smiled.

"So, uh, what exactly happened last night. All I really remember is the pain." you said in an effort to distract yourself from looking at him.

"Well, uh, you were pretty out of it." he chuckled and you blushed, embarrassed. "When you went out in to the parking lot Sammy and I followed to make sure you were okay and saw one of the guys from the bar attack you."

Suddenly everything came back to you, the parking lot, the Werewolf. _Fuck!_ you realized they'd probably have some questions about the Werewolf. Your heart sank. You hated this part.

"We figured you were a hunter too considering no normal chick I know carries around a gun and two knives in her boots." he chuckled

You sighed in relief. They were hunters too. You didn't have to explain.

"Plus the anti-possession tattoo was a give away." Dean winked and you blushed. Your hand immediately traveled to your left hip knowing he would have had to take off your jeans to have seen it.

"So, uh, is pain the only thing you remember from last night?" he questioned not meeting your eyes. You knew he was thinking about your drunken suggestion to take your home. You tried not not to blush.

"Well I remember meeting you and drinking too many shots of tequila but after that everything's kinda a blur." you lied bringing your gaze back up to him.

"Uh huh." he replied not meeting your gaze and for a second you thought of telling him the truth. Then you heard you Dad's words in your head. _Hunters don't get attached._ You smiled gently at him.

"So where am I exactly? This sure as hell doesn't look like my usual crappy motel rooms." you laughed.

"It's a bunker. Sammy and I live here when we're not on the road." he said briefly.

"Must be a real babe magnet." you joked.

He laughed and finally met your eyes.

"Sam and I have a rule no 'babes' in the bunker. That he knows of." he smirked back.

"So I get to break the rule?"

"For as long as you need." he said making you blush yet again.

He dabbed your stitches one last time with the cotton ball then pulled your shirt back down.

"Dean?" you said. He looked up at you. You leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." you said earnestly. He half smiled half smirked.

He got up and moved to the dresser at the end of the room. "Here." he said and tossed you a new t-shirt. You hesitated and looked up at him.

"You gonna watch." you joked and smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Not unless you want me to." he winked before closing the door leaving you to rest.

You smiled to yourself and put on the shirt Dean had thrown you. You lay back in bed and curled up careful not to mess up your stitches. As you drifted off to sleep you breathed in the smell of Dean's t-shirt. A mix of whiskey and and leather. You knew you'd sleep easy that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like where I'm headed! I'm gonna try and post later tonight as well to make up for the shorter chapter!


	4. Heart beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any misspellings and such! I finished this at 2:30 am. Please comment and tell me if you like where it's going and what's happening!

It had been five weeks since the incident in the bar parking lot. Since then your stitches had healed but you had stayed with the Winchesters any way. You had always hunted alone thinking it was best for you. Now you couldn't imagine going back to the life you led before. The only time you had to stay in a crappy motel was when you went on hunts with Sam and Dean and even then you didn't mind it so much. You had grown pretty close to them, you understood each other. When the brothers were annoyed at the other one they came to you and visa versa. When you were with them the hunters life didn't seem so bad. Sam was like the older brother you'd never had. You could talk to him about anything, something you hadn't been able to do since your father died when you were sixteen. You were still unsure about Dean. You two had continued your flirting over the course of your time with them but he'd never tried to make a move, something you knew he wasn't shy about doing. As much as you knew you shouldn't let anything happen you couldn't help but wish. You weren't sure what was holding him back unless he was completely oblivious to your feelings.It had been a week since your last hunt, a vengeful spirit easily taken care of. Since then Sam had been searching relentlessly for another hunt curious as to why something wasn't popping up. You woke up that morning later than normal.

You had claimed one of the rooms down the hall from the boys and by this time you had left your mark. Your Guns 'N Roses shirt hung over the end of the bed and another was strewn in the corner. You raised your arms above your head  pulling them into a long stretch. You stood up and reached for the nearest tank top. _Fuck._ All your jeans were dirty. You leaned over to look under your bed finding your old pair of short spandex shorts. It would have to do. You opened the door to your room and head down the hall to the kitchen. Sam was sitting there immersed in his computer.

"Mornin'" you said. He didn't answer. "Earth to Sam!" you said waving a hand in front of his face.

He looked up surprised to see you standing in front of him. "Well you slept late." he said cracking a smile.

"Shut up I couldn't fall asleep last night. I kept hearing weird noises. If I didn't know any better I'd think someone was getting laid." you chuckled. Sam had gone back to looking at his computer screen.

"Yah, uh, I think Dean broke the no girl rule last night." he sighed to himself.

Your heart sank. It felt like someone had punched you in the gut.

"Really?" you questioned as nonchalantly as you could not looking at Sam.

He looked up from his computer suddenly realizing what he had said.

"Oh, uh, I mean who knows. It could have you just been uh.." he trailed off seeing the look on your face, "I'm sorry Y/N."

"Sorry? About what Sam?" you pretended standing up to get coffee. Before Sam could say anything more Dean sauntered into the kitchen a grease stain on his forehead. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that would have caught your attention if you hadn't heard what you'd just heard. You turned around to face the sink taking a deep breath. Dean could sense the awkwardness in the room. He looked between you and Sam and raised an eyebrow.

"Now now don't stop talking on my account." he said noticing your tank and spandex, "Damn princess what's the occasion?" He came and stood next to you giving you an up and down look.

"It's called I need laundry." you forced a laugh not meeting his unyielding gaze.

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty to me." he grinned and winked. You rolled your eyes and walked towards the door.

"What?! Was it something I said?" he joked after you.

You sighed and walked down the hallway to your room. Your heart sank once again. _Shit._ Look what happened, you let your guard down and you get attached. How stupid could you get. When you reached your room you closed the door and collapsed on the bed. You reached down and grabbed your headphones putting them over your ears. You turned your music up as loud as you could stand trying to drown out your own thoughts. You closed your eyes. A few seconds later you felt someone shaking you. You pulled off your headphones and looked up to see Sam. You sat up on your bed and faced him. You put a fake happy face on. 

"So, uh, I found us a hunt. It's in Albuquerque. Several woman have been found dead in their homes in the middle of the night. Only thing is all the houses were locked and there's no sign of forced entry." he said as he cautiously looked at you, trying to read your expression.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." 

You nodded and smiled at him and he stood up. He walked to the door then turned around. He hesitated then spoke.

"Y/N don't let some stupid thing Dean did one night change how you feel about him. I know he cares about you I just don't think he realizes it yet." he gave you one last comforting smile then left your room, shutting the door behind him.

Sam was right you thought. Dean and you had never had any reason not to see other people. Hell you hadn't even kissed yet. You didn't even know if he knew how you felt about him. You spent the rest of day your spent listening to music until you fell asleep.

 

The next morning you up to the sound of Dean's voice from your doorway. "Rise 'n shine sweet cheeks. We gotta a long drive ahead of us." He gave you a huge smile and disappeared from the doorway. You groaned and pulled on a pair jeans, your Nirvana shirt, and your leather jacket before going to brush your teeth. By the time you were done Dean was already loaded duffle bags into the Impala whistling 'Smoke on the Water'. You glanced over at Sam.

"What's with him?" 

"No idea." Sam said sleepily. Apparently you weren't the only one Dean had surprised this morning.

As you and Sam approached the Impala Dean ceased his whistling. He looked over at you.

"What no spandex today? You're killing me princess." he gave a snide smirk.

"Maybe if you're lucky you'll get to see them later." you replied sarcastically opening the door to the Impala and climbing inside. 

Dean stood there for a second seemingly thinking about your short spandex then smiled boyishly and climbed into the driver's seat. Sam rolled his eyes as he too got into the Impala.

 

The drive to Albuquerque took a little over ten hours and that was only because Dean went far over the speed limit. By the time you reached the nearest motel it was already getting dark outside. Sam checked you in to the last room available. 

"Man I could sure use some grub." Dean yawned before you could even put your stuff on a bed. 

"So could I" you said looking at Sam.

"I saw a bar not too far back maybe they have something." Sam grabbed his coat and gestured towards the door.

When the three of you reached the bar it was packed but you managed to squeeze into a booth near the back. Sam sat on one side while you and Dean sat on the other. Soon enough the waiter came around to your table and asked for drink orders. His eyes landed on you immediately and he flashed his pearly whites at you making you blush slightly. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Dean's jaw clench a little. It made you smile a bit which unfortunately the waiter took to be in return to his smile. When he came back with your beers he asked for your orders. When he got you he leaned forward and said, "And what can I get for you sweetheart."

Before you could say anything you felt Dean's arm slide around your shoulder bringing you close to him. Your heart raced.

"She'll have what I'm having" he gave the waiter a fake smile and the waiter straightened up looking disgruntled. 

As soon as the waiter was gone you removed Dean's arm from around your shoulders. "Thanks and everything Dean but I can take care of myself." you said. As much as you were grateful, something about him doing that made you feel inadequate.

"Damn, just tryin to help." he said and Sam raised his eyebrow at you.

 

When you got back to the motel after the bar you headed straight to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When you got out you looked over to see Sam passed out on one of the beds fully sprawled out already snoring away. You chuckled to yourself. Dean was standing by the bed taking off his flannel. "I can take the floor" he offered humbly and you shook your head. 

"Don't be stupid. You can sleep here with me."

He smiled appreciatively and turned away. Making sure he wasn't looking, you slipped out of your pajama pants and slid under the covers. When you looked up again you saw Dean was taking off his t-shirt. You couldn't help but watch as he slipped it over his head and dropped it on top of his bag. His body was perfectly toned and you caught sight of the anti-possession tattoo on his chest. He turned around and caught you staring at him. He smirked.

"Like what you see?"

You blushed deeply. "I'm not complaining" you said as he turned out the last light and climbed into the bed. You heard him snicker.

"Night Y/N."

"Night Dean." you rolled over on you side but didn't close your eyes. Your heart was beating too fast. 

All of a sudden you felt Dean's hand on you side pulling you around. He placed his hand on the small of your back and drew you close to him. You could barely see him but you could tell your lips were only a few inches apart. In one gentle movement he learned forward and slowly brushed his lips against yours until he deepened the kiss. It was gentle but passionate and his soft lips moved against yours. When he pulled away you thought you could see the faintest smile before he rolled over. You closed your eyes and knew there was no way you'd get any sleep after that.

 


	5. Chapter 5

When you woke up the next morning you rolled over to find the spot where Dean had been empty. For a second you forgot about the events of the night before. Then you remembered, Dean's soft lips on yours and the feeling of his hands on your back. You felt your heart flutter at just the thought of his green eyes. You looked up and saw only Sam sitting at the table in your room. 

"Where's Dean?" you said yawning as Sam glanced over at you.

"He's out getting food."

You slid out of bed and moved towards the bathroom. Before long Dean came through the door carrying a bag full breakfast burritos. He tossed the bag on the table in front of Sam barely missing his computer. Sam gave him a look that said 'seriously?'. Dean smiled brightly at him. You came out of the bathroom on leaned against the door frame. Dean looked up from the burrito he had claimed and caught your eye. He gave you a smile and a small wink before returning back to his food. You blushed and suddenly caught Sam looking between you and Dean with a confused look. You coughed and looked away hastily hoping Sam wouldn't notice.

"Subtle." Sam chuckled under his breath and Dean looked up confused. Sam cleared his throat the spoke again attempting to change the subject.

"So, uh, we better get going. They found another victim last night."

You nodded and headed back into the bathroom to change into your F.B.I. outfit.

 

You, Sam, and Dean got out of the Impala in the hospital parking lot. You pulled your skirt down from where it had been riding up. You always felt self conscious in skirts that tight. As you entered the hospital Dean moved up to the front desk and put on his best movie star smile. The young woman behind the desk giggled and asked, "Can I help you with anything?". You noticed that on the last word she put extra emphasis. You rolled your eyes. You had gotten pretty used to this. 

"Ya, could you please direct us to the morgue? We're Federal Agents." Dean said and flashed his badge at her. You and Sam did the same behind him. 

"Sure" she said sounding slightly disappointed. "Take the elevator down two floors and you're there."

On your way to the elevator a doctor approached you. "Are you agents here about the Johnson murder?" she asked and you nodded. 

"Follow me to the morgue. I'll show you the bodies." she led you to the elevator and pressed the down button. When the elevator doors opened you and Dean stood in the back and the doctor and Sam stood in front of you. The doors closed. Sam was already asking the doctor questions about the injuries on the bodies but you were only half listening. You had become very aware of how close Dean was standing to you. Suddenly you felt his hand move to your back sliding down until it rested on your ass. He leaned close and whispered to you, hidden by the sound of Sam and the doctor.

"This skirt's almost as good as the shorts you wore the other day. " he whispered into your ear sending chills up and down your spine. 

"Ya I figured it might help us get some extra help." you winked. He gave you a lustful look.

"It's working for me." he said and gave your ass a little squeeze just as the doors to the elevator opened. You exited the elevator before Dean and felt his eyes on you. You smiled to yourself.

"I should warn you the bodies are pretty gruesome." the doctor spoke as she approached the door to the morgue."Their hearts were carved out of their chests."

You felt a little sick. Just then another doctor approached you. "Agents. Your colleague is already here. I'm surprised the F.B.I. sent so many of you."

Sam looked confused and Dean spoke nervously, "Well can't be too careful right pal?" he chuckled and the doctor raised his eyebrow then walked away.  _ Colleague? What colleague?  _ You, Sam, and Dean came to a halt as soon as you saw the stick skinny man with his back to you. 

"Garth?" Sam spoke turning his face into a frown. The man turned around with a huge smile on his face.

"Sam, Dean! What's happening bros?" the man moved forward and gave them both a hug. Dean rolled his eyes, "I forgot he's a hugger."

The man named Garth turned to you and gave you the same smile. "Hi I'm Garth Fitzgerald IV. What's a pretty girl like you doing hanging around with these losers?" he joked. You tried to hide your smile as Sam and Dean rolled their eyes. "My name's Y/N. I'm a hunter too. The Winchesters and I met about a month ago. Been with them ever since." you said holding out a hand. He shook it.

"Right so what's the story with the vics?" Sam asked trying to move on.

"Well I checked all of their bodies. Only injury seems to be the ripped out heart. I went to the police to see what items had been taken from the bodies. All the vics had the same thing, a chastity necklace or bracelet of some sort." Garth rambled off.

"So somebodies snatching virgins. What is it, a dragon?" Dean asked.

"That doesn't explain why the hearts are cut out." you said and Sam nodded. 

"My thoughts exactly." Garth agreed., "My bets on witches. Wounds too neat to be a Werewolf."

After you, Sam, and Dean had separated from Garth you headed back to the hotel for a while. The desk clerk came to tell you that another room had opened up next door and offered it to you. Reluctantly you took it, looking for an excuse to sleep next to Dean again but you didn't want Sam to get suspicious. For the rest of the day Sam worked intensely on his computer trying to find anything that involved cutting a virgin's heart out. Finally he gave up and grunted that he was gonna walk to the library down the street before it closed. When Sam left Dean looked over at you and jangled the keys to the Impala."Wanna go for a ride?" you nodded grabbing your leather jacket on the way out the door.

You and Dean drove for about twenty minutes before he pulled over next to a wide open bare wasteland. That's New Mexico for you. He reached into the back seat and offered you a beer. You took one and the two of you sat on the hood of the Impala looking out at the sun going down. 

"So you never told me why you became a hunter. We all have our tragic story what's yours?" Dean said taking a swig of his beer. 

You looked down at the beer in your hand. "My mom left my dad and I when I was three. I don't even remember her. Not really sure I want to. She freaked when she found out my dad was a hunter so she took off. Didn't even bother to take me with her. My dad saw his brother ripped to pieces by a werewolf when he was about my age. He didn't wanna go through the same thing with me, so he taught me the only thing he knew how to do." You stopped for a second and took a deep breath, Dean still watching you.

“He was the only person I could trust. That’s why I’ve always hunted alone. I thought anyone else would get me into trouble.” You looked up into his green eyes now barely visible under the darkening sky. “You and Sam proved me wrong.” You gave him a weak smile.

Without saying anything Dean reached for you. He put one hand on your hip and one on your cheek. “I’m glad you let us.” He said in a low voice before he pulled you in and kissed you. You melted into him, the kiss soft and gentle. You moved your hands up into his hair running your fingers through it. He pulled you off the hood of the Impala and placed you in between his legs. The kiss grew more passionate and frantic and you and Dean started to make out fiercely. Because Dean was still sitting on the hood of the car he was in the perfect position you grab your ass. Just as he started to move his hands up your torso and snake his way up under your shirt his phone rang. He let it ring for a little as he continued to move his hands up your shirt. When the phone continued to ring he broke the kiss with a frustrated growl. 

“Goddammit Sam!” He exclaimed as he looked down at his phone and saw who was calling. You bit your lip and waited while he answered.

“What?” Dean answered a little harsher than usual. He was silent for a few seconds then said, “We went for a drive, we’re coming back now.”

You sighed. Dean put his phone back in his pocket and looked at you. “Sammy’s looking for us. We better head back.” 

You nodded and Dean pulled you in again for one last passionate kiss.

 

When the Impala rolled up to the hotel you could see the light on in Sam and Dean’s room. You and Dean walked to your room next door. 

“So, uh, I guess I should see if Sam found out anything.” Dean said as you both stopped in front of your door. 

“Right. I’m gonna go to sleep. Have Sam tell me what’s going on in the morning.” You smiled at him. You reached forward and took hold of him by his jacket pulling him into one last kiss. After a few seconds he reluctantly pulled away breathing heavily.

“Like I’m gonna get any sleep after that sweetheart.” He chuckled shaking his head.

“Goodnight Dean.” You winked then shut the door to your room. You rested your head against the door for a second and closed your eyes.  _What were you doing?!_  Suddenly there was a knock at your door. You opened it only to see Dean standing in front of you.

“Sam can wait.” He said quickly moving forward and in one swift motion and scooped you up into his arms shutting the door behind him. You were caught completely by surprise but when Dean took you in his arms you responded by wrapping your legs around his waist, kissing him passionately. He backed you up against the wall as you started to take off his coat then his flannel. 

“Goddammit Dean! Why do you wear so many layers?!” You said between kisses. He laughed and carried you over to the bed. He placed you down as gently as he could and positioned himself on top of you. You were finally able to pull his shirt over his head. You ran your hand down his chest stopping at his jeans. Dean raised your hands over your head pulling your shirt off leaving you in just your bra. Moving from your mouth to your neck Dean began leaving soft kisses in the crook of your neck while his hands worked at undoing your bra. Before you could get to his jeans he began moving down your body leaving behind a trail of kisses massaging you breasts with one hand. His other hand began to work on your jeans. Once they were undone he slid them down your legs never losing eye contact with you. When your jeans had been flung on the floor Dean began to kiss up the inside of your thigh leaving you completely breathless. 

"Dean!" you breathed out. 

He looked up at you and gave you that damn sexy smile of his.  "Princess when I'm done with you you're gonna be screaming my name."

He took his hand and rubbed it against your soaking wet clit then pulled your panties off in one sharp pull. He slid one finger inside you and began to pump it slowly in and out adding a second finger after a few seconds. You threw your head back on the pillow and let out a moan. Deans motions grew faster until he pulled his fingers out and met your aching clit with his tongue.  You moaned even louder and arched your back as you grew close to orgasm. Dean stopped for a split second to give you a smile. You couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck me" you almost begged.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Dean slid out of his own jeans and boxers. He looked at you lustfully and climbed on top of you, sliding inside you. He moved in and out of you and you could barely meet his eyes because of the pleasure. Suddenly he grabbed you and lifted you upward so you were sitting on his lap facing him. He kissed your neck.

"I wanna see you come." he said. He moved his hips up into as you moved yours up and down on top of him. His hands traced every inch of your body. You couldn't last much longer. He was so good.

"Dean I'm gonna come!" you moaned loud enough to be heard by the neighboring rooms. You didn't care.

"Say my name" he grunted and you knew he was close too.

"Dean!" you almost screamed.

"Your so tight Y/N!" he met your eyes and you kissed his jaw before you threw your head back and gave on last, long moan. You heard him grunt, giving one last thrust and then he came.

The two of you lay back breathlessly on the bed. You rolled over and kissed Dean's chest.

"Stay here tonight." you didn't ask.

"Sweetheart you couldn't drag me outta here." he smirked, pulling you close and placing his lips on yours. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting I went to a party and blacked out so... hope this is ok! Please comment and let me know! Enjoy!


	6. Here we go again

You woke up from a deep sleep. You opened your eyes and were met by Dean's light freckles inches from your face. His mouth was slightly open and he was breathing heavily. You smiled to yourself remembering the events of the night before. Dean's arms were still wrapped around you keeping you captive in a tight embrace. You snuggled deeper into his chest causing him to stir slightly in his sleep. All of a sudden you heard a loud banging on your door.

"Y/N! Wake up!!" Sam yelled from outside.

Dean sat straight up in bed almost causing you to fall off the bed.

"What the hell?!" he said rubbing his eyes. He seemed to have forgotten where he was for the time being.

More banging.

You rolled out of bed and pulled on your underwear and Dean's flannel which had been flung across the floor the night before. You ran to the door and pulled it open before Sam could break it down.

"Jesus Sam what is it?!" you said exasperated not opening the door fully.

"Y/N Dean didn't come back last night. I don't know where he is. He said he was with you last night and then he never came back. I fell asleep before..." he trailed off looking down at the flannel you were wearing. "Is that.." he looked back up at you with a confused puppy dog look on his face.  You smiled weakly.

"Mornin' Sammy!" Dean said from behind you. He had taken the time Sam had spent talking to put his clothes back on. Sam looked dumbfounded.

Dean gave you a tender kiss on the cheek and you felt his hand brush your ass before he winked at Sam and walked passed him, out the door, and headed back to his room. Sam just stood there. 

"Did you two...?" Sam looked uncomfortable.

"Save yourself the pain Sam." you laughed and shut the door leaving him standing there still astonished. 

 

By the time you had showered and met Sam and Dean back in their room the two of them were already discussing what you and Dean had missed last night. You were wearing your tight tank top that showed off your cleavage a little more than you were used to. You sat down next to Dean and rested your hand on his thigh. He did a double take when he saw you then learned over and whispered in your ear, "The things you do to me princess.". You winked at him and Sam cleared his throat.

"Can you guys keep it in your pants for a few minutes while I tell you what I found?" he said sassily causing you to blush and Dean to clear his throat. 

“Right, so while you guys were, uh, occupied last night I found some leads on what the spell might be.” Sam continued “there’s an ancient spell that priestesses in the temple of gods around the world would use as a means of protection whenever they were put in danger. They would take a virgin and at midnight they would cut his or her heart out. The worst part is the virgin had to be alive when they did so.” You frowned feeling nauseous again. Sam kept going, “This is where it gets weird. The last victim doesn’t need to be a virgin, it just needs to be someone who’s watched a love one die.”

“And this is supposed to protect them? How?” Dean said skeptically.

“Well the thing is they have to eat the heart and once they do so they invoke their master, a demon named Malacon. He protects them.” Sam said with a look of disgust. 

“What kind of sick person wants to do something like that even if they are a witch!” You said in disbelief.

“Well that’s why it doesn’t happen a lot. Guess a lot of witches aren’t too keen on the whole eating a heart thing.” Sam joked but only succeeded in getting another grossed out look from you.

“So the last victim could be anyone. Hell it could be any of us. We’ve all seen a loved one die.” Dean said with frustration.

“We have until midnight to figure out who the witch is. The killings have to be two days apart.” Sam ran his hands over his face.

“Oh great so we have less than 24 hours to figure out who’s killing these random girls!” You stood and started pacing the room.

“Fortunately Garth called last night and told me he found a connection between the vics. They all volunteered down at the hospital where their bodies are.” Sam continued, “They also worked with another girl, Sarah Paulson.”

 

As soon as you, Sam, and Dean were dressed in your F.B.I outfits the three of you made your way to Sarah’s house. The door was opened by a surprisingly pretty woman. She invited you in once the three of you had flashed your badges at her.

“How close were you we the victims?” Sam started the questioning.

“We worked together every Sunday. I went to college with Hailey, the most recent victim.” Sarah started to cry and reached for the tissues on the table next to her. “I just can’t believe they’re all gone. I mean what psycho could have wanted to kill three innocent girls? The wouldn’t hurt a fly.” she blubbered.

“I know this is hard for you but is there any reason someone would have wanted these girls dead. Any dirty secrets they were hiding?” you asked and she gave you a funny look.

“Not that I know of.” she hesitated “Well Hailey always told me that one of the other volunteers in the hospital, Mia, scared her. She’d followed her a couple of times into the parking lot but she never did anything. She'd kinda strange, always kept to herself. That’s why Hailey didn’t like her.” she finished, blowing her nose loudly.

“Just one last question. Have you ever seen some a loved one die?” Dean said rather bluntly and you kicked him under the coffee table. Sarah stared at him with confusion.

“What does that have to do with anything?” she asked.

“Trust me it’s just routine.” Dean smiled warmly. Even though it wasn’t to you, his smile made your whole body feel weak. He caught you staring at him and gave you a subtle wink before turning his attention back to Sarah.

“Well ya. When I was five I saw my grandma have a heart attack.” Sarah said hesitantly.

The three of you thanked Sarah for her time and left. She seemed more than happy to get you out of her house. 

“So my money’s on Sarah as the next victim. I say we come back tonight and keep an eye on the place, catch the crazy, heart eating bitch in action” Dean said and Sam nodded.

 

Once back at the hotel you told Sam and Dean that you were going to take a shower. Dean eyed you playfully as you opened the door to your room. Sam coughed uncomfortably and he and Dean headed back to their room. When you closed the door you headed straight to the bathroom turning on the water as hot as you could stand it. Steam began to cloud the bathroom as you slipped out of your clothes and climbed into the hot shower. You pulled the curtain shut and let the water run over your body. You grabbed the bar of soap and started cleaning yourself when you heard something from inside your room. Your heart skipped a beat. Suddenly the curtain slid back.

“Dean! You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing?!” you said totally forgetting that you were naked. Dean looked you up and down and you could see a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“I couldn’t resist.” he said and pulled his shirt over his head then pulled off the rest of his clothes. He stepped into the shower with you immediately wrapping you in his arms for a passionate kiss. The hot water ran down you intertwining forms. Dean pushed you up against the wall holding your hands above your head and started kissing your neck. You felt how hard he was up against you. Your mind was going fuzzy with desire. 

“I’ve been wanting to do this all day.” he said through the kisses on your neck.

You couldn’t say anything. Instead you captured his lips in yours. As the two of you continued to kiss you slid your hand down his chest until you reached his crotch. You guided him inside you with a sharp breath. Still pressing you up against the wall he began to pump in and out of you. 

“Dean!” you moaned as his hands reached up to your breasts, gently caressing your nipples.

“I love hearing you call my name.” he said as he began to move faster.

With hand he reached under your thigh, guiding it up to rest on his hip, settling his hand on your ass. His thrusting grew faster and you started to moan louder. 

“Oh god Dean!” you stared into his beautiful green eyes that were full of lust. You gripped his shoulders firmly not caring if you left any marks. You knew there would be plenty of marks on your neck tomorrow. As Dean continued to thrust he dipped his head down and kissed your you chest until he reached your nipples. You felt his tongue brush against them and you let your eyes close. As your orgasm grew nearer you bucked your hips upwards to meet Dean's earning a grin from him. The warm water continued to run down your naked forms as Dean groaned your name into your ear. It sent shivers down your spine.

“I’m not gonna last much longer sweetheart.” he groaned and you nodded breathlessly, letting him know that you were close too. 

“Dean!” you screamed one last time hearing Dean give out one last grunt and then you were both done, your chests heaving against eachother. Once he pulled himself out of you he kissed you deeply. When your lips parted you stared up at him giving him a smile.

“That was the best shower I’ve had in a while.” you laughed “I don’t think I can go back to normal ones now.”

Dean gave you a kiss on the forehead, “You won’t have too.”

The two of you toweled eachother off. Dean put his clothes back on and you pulled on a new pair of jeans and a shirt. Then the two of you lay on the bed watching TV with your head on Dean’s chest until Sam came and knocked on the door.

“You guys ready?” he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get these chapters out as fast as I can! Really hope you guys enjoy! Let me know!


	7. Truth

Half an hour before midnight you, Dean, and Sam rolled up in front of Sarah’s house. Garth was already there dozing in his car. Dean walked up to his car and banged on the window.“Hey sleeping beauty, rise n shine!”

Garth started and woke, looking around frantically. 

He rolled down the window looking panicked, “Did I miss it?!” 

You and Sam rolled your eyes. Dean looked at Garth with an exasperated look then walked away and stood next to you. Garth stumbled out of the car and came over to the three of you.

“So what’s the plan.” He yawned.

“You and Sam are gonna take the front of the house, Y/N and I are gonna head round back. Once one of us finds the psycho give the others a holler.” Dean said taking charge of the situation. 

Sam and Garth nodded and you and Dean headed around the side of the house. Once you and Dean were out of sight and in the shadows cast by the house you grabbed his arm. You pulled him close and brought your lips to his. He seemed taken aback but quickly brought his hand up to your cheek and returned the kiss. When you broke the kiss he smiled a little confused.

“What was that for?” He chuckled.

You smiled and bit your lip, “Nothing. It’s just hot when you take control”.

He smirked back at you. “You should’ve told me that earlier princess.” Before the two of you could say anymore you heard a crash from inside the house. You both drew you guns and busted through the back door. You and Dean moved into the living room guns raised. You swiveled your head around looks for any signs of struggle. The house was dark and there seemed to be no one around. Sam and Garth came banging through the front door looking just as confused as you and Dean. 

“You guys hear that?” you said gun still raised. They nodded and the four you separated through the house. You careful stepped up the stairs making sure not to make any noise. When you reached the top of you paused before opening one of the doors with your foot. You entered the room cautiously. It was empty. 

“Well, well” you heard a female voice behind you and you whirled around. You felt a blinding pain on your head and then everything went black.

 

When you woke up you couldn’t move your body. Your hands and legs were tied to the limbs of the chair you were sitting in. There was a bandana tied tightly around your mouth making it hard to swallow. You were breathing hard and the pain in your head was making your focus fuzzy. You tried to move your wrists, trying to see if you could get away. There was no give. When your vision cleared you saw Sam and Dean tied to chairs in front of you still out cold. You looked around.

“Well would you look who decided to wake up!” The same female voice to had heard earlier rang out. You heard her move around your hair, coming to face you. It was Sarah. She untied the bandana from around you mouth and threw it on the floor. Your eyes flitted around for Garth. He wasn’t in a chair, he must still be somewhere in the house. Behind Sarah Dean and Sam had started to stir, both of their mouths gagged. 

“So that blubbering, pathetic speech was just an act?” You spat out.

“Impressive, huh? I was sure one of you three would see through it but you must be dumber than I thought” she smiled devilishly. She turned around and saw Dean’s eyes had opened. “Good. You’re just in time to watch your little friend die. Better get a good look at her, she’s got ten minutes left.” Dean’s eyes met yours. They were filled with worry.

“So who do you need protection from?” you asked trying to stall.

“Oh honey, how amateur of you. I don’t need protection. I just want Malacon’s powers. Once I invoke him I’ll be able to do things beyond your wildest imagination.” Sarah walked in a circle around you chair getting close to your ear on the last part.

“So you’re just an ambitious bitch?” you scoffed and she winked at you.

“Something we have in common I believe.” she smiled

“Nah see the thing is, I wouldn’t cut out and eat and innocent person’s heart.” you said sarcastically. 

“Power does wonders to a person.” Sarah pulled out a long silver knife from her boot. “You know, I could’ve picked anyone for this last kill, but I chose you.” she twirled the knife between her fingers. “Wanna know why I chose you? Because you’re special. Daddy never told you what really happened to Mommy did he.” she sneered bringing the knife close to your throat. Your heart beat faster and faster, your chest heaving up and down. Sarah dragged the knife down your throat leaving thin cut. You winced and your eyes met Dean’s again.

Sarah spoke again, “Mommy had a little problem, one I’m sure Sam is all too familiar with.” Your eyes went to Sam this time looking for answers in his eyes. He didn’t meet them. “Demon blood is a dangerous thing Y/N. Your Dad eventually had to off your Mom after she tried to hurt you.” Sarah continued. “He didn’t want his poor little baby to have the same problem so he did everything he could to make sure you’d kill every demon that came near you.”

“You’re lying. How would you know that” you yelled at her. She sneered again, “Oh honey I have my sources. I like to know everything I can about where my food is coming from. Now the spell says I have to keep you alive when I cut out your heart but there’s nothing that says I can’t play with my food a little first.” her eyes gleamed with evil as she slid the knife down you chest then plunged it into your side. You screamed in agony, tears gushing from your eyes. Behind Sarah Dean was screaming through his gag trying his hardest to free himself from his bindings. As you struggled for breath Sarah turned to face Dean, the same evil look in her eyes. “Such a shame she has to die. She was really starting to care for you. Can’t you tell from the way she looks at you? She’s in love with you.” Dean stopped struggling for a moment to glance over at you. You were in too much pain to look back at him, let alone comprehend what she was saying.

“Too bad that’s over now.” Sarah picked up a needle from the table in the corner of the room. “Only two minutes left honey. Let’s make them count shall we?” Dean and Sam wrestled aggressively in their chairs but Sarah didn’t take notice. She stabbed the needle into your arm injecting the warm demon blood into your own. “Like mother, like daughter.” she laughed. As you felt the blood empty into your body you felt an odd surge of power course through your body as if something had come alive inside you. Your mind grew fuzzy again and you could barely think straight. “Looks like it’s time sweetheart.” Sarah said looking at her watch. “Say goodbye loverboy” she said to Dean and raised the knife above your chest.  _ Bang!  _ You heard a gunshot from the doorway. Sarah’s body was still for a second and through you fuzzy gaze you saw a look of surprise on her face. Then she fell over. 

“Y/N are you okay!?” you heard Garth’s voice echo through your head. You tried to speak but you couldn’t. A few seconds later you heard Garth untying Sam and Dean. Dean immediately rushed to your side. “Y/N stay with us! Don’t you dare bail on me now!” You felt Sam’s hands rushing to untie you. You felt a strong pair of arms reach under you to pick you. You groaned as you felt a sharp pain in your stomach. Your mind was about to go black again. 

“Dean.” you breathed out before you allowed the darkness to envelope you temporarily.

Once you were put on the backseat of the Impala you continued to slip in and out of consciousness. You were unsure what was real and what was your demon blood injected body making things up.

“Dean you need to calm down. You can’t think clearly when your this worked up. I know it’s hard, it’s hard for me too but it’s all we can do right now.” you heard Sam say in a shaky voice.

“Calm down? Calm down?! You’re telling me to calm down when the woman I love is dying in the back seat?! I don’t know about you Sam but that’s not something I take lightly.” Dean practically yelled at Sam. You tried to open your mouth to tell them not to fight but you couldn’t. Everything was silent for a moment then you heard Dean speak again.

“I can’t lose her Sammy. I just can’t.” he said quietly.

“I know.” Sam said.

That was all you heard before you blacked out again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think of this! I just came up with it spur of the moment! Enjoy!


	8. Moose and Squirrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been finishing these so late! Enjoy!

The next few days were a blur. You couldn’t eat or drink and your sleep was filled hazy nightmares. You would wake up shaking, freezing cold then seconds later you would be covered in sweat and burning with fever. Even though you had nothing in your stomach you were gagging and throwing up any substance your body had left. You were barely conscious of your surroundings. You craved the warm taste of demon blood even in your unconscious state. Every fiber of your being needed it. You knew you shouldn’t but you couldn’t help yourself.

You were only vaguely aware of Dean’s presence. More often than not it was accompanied by the smell of whiskey. He say there all day and slept there in the chair next to the bed at night. Occasionally Sam would come in and will Dean to get some rest in his own room but Dean always refused until Sam would force him out the door. Then Sam would claim the chair next to your bed. He brought washcloths to place on your forehead when you had a fever. On the nights you would wake up screaming Dean would hold you until your shaking stopped. He held you tight and and rubbed your back then you would be unconscious again.

It was weeks until you woke up completely. Your eyes fluttered open to see Sam dozing in the chair next to you. This must have been one of the few times Dean had slept in his room. Your stomach churned and you learned over the side of the bed, gagging into the bowl below you. Sam started and saw you leaning over the bed. He immediately jumped next to you rubbing your back softly.

“Y/N! Are you okay?” he sounded worried.

You nodded your head and lay back on the bed exhausted from simply rolling over.

“I’m gonna get Dean.” he got up and left the room. You could hear him banging on the door down the hallway. In a matter of seconds Dean and Sam came through the door. Dean rushed to your side wrapping you in a bear hug. You winced slightly but welcomed the warm embrace. You never wanted to let him go.

“I thought I’d lost you.” He whispered in your ear pulling you away and taking hold of your face.

You looked deeply into the green eyes you’d come to love so much. “I’m not going anywhere.” You felt a sharp pain in your side and took in a sharp breath. Dean carefully laid you back on the bed worry etched all over his face.

“Are you hungry or thirsty?” Sam asked.

“I’ll probably just throw it up but I could use some water. My throat feels like a desert.” You croaked out. Sam nodded and headed to the kitchen.

When you looked back at Dean you finally saw how out of it he looked. His eyes were shaded in dark shadows. His hair was a mess, tousled in all directions. He had a cut on his upper lip that you could only assume was from the encounter with Sarah. He was paler than usual and it looked like he hadn’t eaten in a few days. Your heart aches for him knowing that all of this was on account of you. He noticed you staring at him and he gave you a weak smile.

“Is it true Dean.” You looked him unwavering.

He looked away from your and put his face in his hands pretending not to know what you were talking about. “About what?”

You sighed, “My mom Dean. Is it true that my Dad…” You started to tear up.

He looked over at you. He looked like you’d just broken his heart. “I wish I knew sweetheart, believe me but I have no idea. But I swear to you I will do ever in my power to help you find out.” On the last part his jaw clenched and you saw the veins in his arm flex. It was then that you realized how much you loved him. His eyes, his lips, his flannels, his low, growling voice, and most of all the way he looked when he didn’t know you were watching.

“Dean.” He nodded.

“She was telling the truth about one thing.” You said.

“What was that sweetheart?”

“I love you.” You said nervously.

He looked up at you. Surprising you, he leaned forward and brought his lips to yours. The kiss was unlike the ones you’d had before, this time he kissed you with every emotion he had. You moved your lips against his, your tongue connecting with his. He broke the kiss and placed his forehead to your, one hand still resting on your cheek.

“I love you too” he said and you smiled as he brought his lips to yours again. You heard s cough from the doorway and broke the kiss again. You saw Sam standing in the doorway looking embarrassed and holding a water bottle. Dean ran his fingers through his hair trying to hide his embarrassed smile. You lay back again, out of breath from your encounter with Dean’s lips. Sam approached the bed and handed the water bottle to Dean who helped you drink from it. Suddenly you felt weak, your body started to shake and you leaned over the bed retching again. You would never admit it to the boys but the only thing your body wanted to drink was demons blood.

“You need some rest Y/N. You’re still so weak.” Sam said and you noticed how tired he looked too.

“I’m staying here tonight.” Dean said firmly and you began to shake your head making yourself dizzy.

“No Dean as much as I want you to you have to get some proper sleep. If you stay here I’m just going to keep you up all night.” He finally nodded reluctantly. Sam smiled warmly at you before leaving the room. Dean looked into your eyes then gave you a soft, gentle kiss on your forehead. You closed your eyes and before Dean even left the room you had fallen back asleep.

 

When you woke up in the morning all you wanted to do was take a shower. You wanted to wash the last few days off of you. You used every ounce of your energy to sit up in the bed. You placed your feet on the ground and stood up, supporting yourself on the nightstand next to you. Your legs shook under and you took a few steps across the cold floor. Before you could do anything your head starting to spin and your stomach churned. You couldn’t tell which way was up as you felt your legs give way under you. You collapsed to the floor.

“Y/N!” You heard Dean’s voice and felt to strong arms wrap themselves around you. “What were you doing?!”

“I was trying to to take shower.” You laughed feebly.

“You could have seriously hurt yourself.” He picked you up and carried you to the bathroom. Carefully he placed you on the floor and turned on the water to the shower. He moved toward you and carefully pulled his t shirt you were wearing over your head. Once you were completely undressed he pulled his own shirt over his head revealing his toned muscles. He slipped out of his jeans and boxers and picked you up again. He carried you into the shower and placed you on your feet taking you in his arms so you wouldn’t fall over. He kept his green eyes fixed on yours and you felt your heart swell. With one arm still wrapped around your bare waist he he reached for the soap with the other. Once in his hand he traced it over your back and over your shoulders. The hot water rained down on your skin and you tilted your head back allowed it to fully soak through your hair. Making sure you were steady Dean reached for the shampoo. He ran his fingers through your hair, washing it clean. Neither of you said a word. Everything that needed to be said was doing so through your eyes.

When Dean was done washing you he dried you off then wrapped the towel around you. He gave you a clean t-shirt and pulled on only a pair of boxers. Even though you had just woken up you could feel yourself growing tired again. Dean lay you on the bed then crawled next to you pulling you into his chest. The sound of his heartbeat calmed you. You were barely awake when you heard Dean whisper, “I love you Y/N.”

“I love you too Dean Winchester.” you managed to get out just before you fell into a deep sleep.

 

_Dad what are you doing?!!_

_Screaming._

_Y/N run! She’s coming for you!_

_Screaming._

_Why?! Don’t hurt her please I’m begging you!_

_Gun shot._

_No!!!_

“Y/N, Y/N! Wake up!” Dean was shaking you. You were screaming.

“Dean help me!” you screamed still caught up in your dream.

Your eyes shot wide open tears streaming down your cheeks. Dean wrapped you in his arms.

“Shhh.” He said and rubbed your back. You couldn’t stop the tears, they were running too fast.

“Dean. I have to know. I need answers.” you sobbed into his chest as he continued his motion on your back.

“I know.” he stared straight ahead.

 

Before you knew it it was morning again but there was no Dean lying next to you. You felt sick immediately and threw yourself over the side of the bed, throwing up in the trash can that had replaced the bowl. Shakily you stood and pulled on a pair of jeans leaving on the t-shirt Dean had given you. You made your way slowly to the door and headed down the hallway to the kitchen when you heard voices.

“I know you want to help Dean but do you really think it’s worth summoning him.” this was a new voice speaking.

“It’s our only choice. Who else knows about that stuff.” Dean replied gruffly.

“Dean’s right. If we want answers he’s the only one. I don’t like it either but it’s our only option.” Sam’s voice sounded tired and you wondered if he’d been getting any sleep.

You entered the kitchen and everyone’s head turned toward you, even the newcomer. He had striking blue eyes that made it hard to concentrate on anything else. He was wearing a trench coat over a dark suit.

“Y/N this is Cas.” Sam spoke. “He’s an angel”

The man with the blue eyes nodded at you.

“So what is he doing here.” as soon as the words came out of your mouth you knew they sounded rude. “Don’t get me wrong, I have nothing against angels. I was just curious.”

“We think we found a way for you to get answers.” Dean said cautiously. “Cas is gonna help us.”

“What’s are we going to do?”

“We’re gonna summon a demon. One we think might know what happened with your mom.” Sam stood up from where he had been sitting. You nodded. It wasn’t safe but you knew it was what you had to do.

“First things first” Cas said and walked towards you, stopping only a foot away. “You’re going to need your full strength back.” he touched two fingers to your forehead. An odd sensation filled your body. It hurt for a moment but then it was gone and you felt all the nausea, aches, and pains in your body fade.

“Thank you.” you said staring into his bright blue eyes. He nodded again and looked away.

“So, let’s summon this son of a bitch.” Dean clapped his hands together.

 

Sam drew the markings on the floor while Cas lit the candles. You felt nervous and unsure. You saw Dean looking at you and he motioned for you to follow him into the next room.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, searching your face for some sign of hesitation.

“I’m nervous Dean. What if I don’t want to know what really happened. It could change everything. It already has.”

Dean put a hand to your cheek, “Even if it does sweetheart, we’ll make it through. We always do.” he leaned in and kissed you. His touch felt so good, you hadn’t felt it in so long. You needed him. Your kiss grew more passionate and you pressed yourself up against Dean feeling him harden underneath you. His hand traveled down from your cheek and he placed it just under your shirt. You felt a strong warmth spread throughout your body. His tongue swept across your lip and you whimpered into him. He pulled back breathing heavily.

“You have no idea how much I wanna do this right now princess but we have to go back.” his eyes were full of lust.

You winked at him, “You better finish this later,”

“Oh believe me sweetheart I will”

You both returned to where Sam and Cas stood. You took a deep breath and Sam began reciting the words. You felt Dean take hold of your hand and give it a squeeze. Nothing happened for a moment then..

“Moose, squirrel. It’s been so long”


	9. Let's Get It On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual enjoy and let me know!

“Miss me?” The short man spoke in a thick British accent. His black suit was accentuated with an equally dark coat. He had a smug look about him that gave the impression of great arrogance.

He looked down at the devil’s trap he stood in and made a tsk tsk noise feigning surprise. “Really, after everything we’ve been through?”

Dean didn’t look amused, “We need answers Crowley. She needs answers.”he nodded toward you and Crowley took notice of you for the first time.

“Well, well. Moose and squirrel found a playmate did they? A damn pretty one at that.” He eyed you up and down. Dean’s jaw clenched and he put his hand around your waist pulling you closer.

“Now, now squirrel who says we can’t share?” Crowley winked.

“That’s enough.” Sam, Dean, and Cas looked at you surprised by the tone in your voice. “Did you know a woman named Alice, Alice Y/L/N?”

“What’s it to you honey bunch?” Crowley tilted his head to the side slightly like a curious dog.

Dean’s arm tightened around your waist again but this time you placed a hand on his arm indicating him to let you go. You moved forward towards the edge of of the devils trap.

“She was my mom.” You looked at Crowley dead in the eye.

“Alice, Alice, Alice. How could I forget her. She came crawling to me a few times for blood when her, uh, regular supplier gave her the boot.” he smirked.

“Did you ever give her any.” Your hands clenched into fists at the thought of the warm, heavenly tasting demon blood.

“I’m not one for beggars. I like it when my women play hard to get.” He winked at you. You grew angry.

“Who was her regular supplier?” You continued through gritted teeth.

“What’ll you do for me if I tell you?” Crowley took a sarcastic step closer to you stopping just before the edge of the trap.

That was it. “Sam, knife!” You yelled.

“Y/N I don’t…” Sam started but you cut him off.

“Sam!” Your voice was almost a growl.

“Easy now precious. If I’m gone how are you gonna find out who got mummy hooked.” Crowley stared into your eyes. You looked down and realized you were clenching your fists so tight that your fingernails had left bloody marks. Dean came striding forward and put a hand on your shoulder. “You okay princess?” you nodded and he stepped back a few feet looking over at Sam. The two of them shared a knowing look.

“Just answer the fucking question.” you tried to calm your voice down.

“What’s the magic word?” Crowley was having way too much fun.

“Please.” you growled.

“Much better. Your mums ‘dealer’ was a demon named Malacon. Sadistic bastard really. Got laughs out of getting people hooked on the junk. Nothing like me.” he chuckled and winked again. You were really beginning to despise him.

“How can we find him. I wanna knife the bastard.” you surprised even yourself at the words.

“Feisty are we? No can do darling. I don’t even associate with him.” Crowley moved back to the center of the trap.

“Can’t we just summon him?” Sam asked and Crowley let out a loud bark of a laugh.

“Sweet moose. You think it’s going to be that easy? You’ve got to find him the old fashioned way. Now if you’d be so kind as to set me free I’ll be on my way.” he looked expectantly over at Sam, Dean and Cas. You looked behind you surprised to see Cas standing there. You had almost forgotten he was still there. He had been so quiet.

“Oh no. Did you really think we were gonna let you just zap outta here?” Dean moved towards the devil’s trap as you moved back going to stand next to Sam. He looked down at you and gave you a comforting smile.

“We need you around in case you remember any more details.” Dean continued.

“I’ve already told you everything I know.” Crowley yelled and Dean laughed.

“Oh and I’m just supposed to take your word for it?” Dean turned around and headed for the stairs. The rest of you followed.

“For christs sake you can’t just keep me down here!” Crowley shouted after you but no one replied.

 

A few hours later you and Sam sat in the library rifling through old summoning spells. Dean had gone out to get food and Cas had said he was going to see what he could find out about Malacon. You sat with your legs dangling over the side of the chair your foot jiggling vigorously up and down. After a few minutes Sam looked up at you with his eyebrows raised.

“Sorry.” you said and stood up from the chair pacing back and forth behind Sam’s chair.

“Are you okay Y/N? You seem a little…. agitated.” He smiled and you couldn’t help but return the smile.

“You noticed.” you chuckled. “It’s just, I keep thinking about my dad Sam. Why’d he have to kill her. I mean you made it through couldn’t he have done that for her?”

Sam looked back down at his hands. “Y/N I know it’s hard to understand but I’ve been there and honestly I might’ve done the same. He was probably terrified, didn’t know what to do. When something’s trying to hurt someone you love you’d do anything to stop it.”

You looked at him. His sad puppy eyes still looked down at his hands. Your heart melted. You leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He looked up at you surprised. “You deserve the best Sam.” you meant it. He gave you a weak smile and pulled you in for a hug.

Dean returned minutes later with hamburgers and fries. You were so hungry you finished your burger in five bites. It felt great to have your appetite back. The hunger in your body for demon’s blood was beginning to fade and was almost a distant memory. You got up from the table and said that you were going to bed. You headed down the hall and instinctively turned into Dean’s room. You stopped for a moment realizing what you had done. You smiled to yourself then shut the door behind you. You took off your clothes and slid into his bed only in your bra and panties. You lay on your side facing the door and closed your eyes.

“Man, I could get used to this.” you opened your eyes and saw Dean standing in the doorway leaning against the frame.

You smiled and sat up in the bed. “Get over here.” you laughed.

Dean shut the door behind him and sauntered over to where you were lying. You reached up and pulled him by his shirt bringing your lips to his. He slid his tongue across your lip and you opened your mouth allowing it to enter. As the two of you continued to make out fiercely Dean eased his was on top of you. He positioned himself so one knee was in between your legs and the other rested on the outside. He slid one hand up your left thigh and you felt your clit get wet. You moved your lips away from his and looked into his eyes. You reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. _Thank god he’s only wearing one shirt this time._ You thought as you pressed your lips eagerly to Dean’s again. In one sudden movement Dean ripped your bra off you and started kissing your neck eagerly. You could care less about the destroyed bra lying on the floor. Dean kissed his way down your collarbone until his lips grazed your nipple. You moaned softly and he looked up at you giving you a devilishly sexy smile. You needed him more than anything right now.

Dean continued to kiss and suck on your nipple until you felt one of his hands snake up your thigh again and reach for your panties.

He pulled you to the edge of the bed and kneeled before you.“Your always so wet for me princess.” he pulled you panties down and off your legs. Tenderly he pushed one finger past your entrance, then a second. He started to pump them in and out slowly at first then more aggressively. He pulled his fingers in curve hitting your g spot perfectly.

“Dean!” you moaned arching your back and bucking your hips up into him. He smirked and moved his mouth down to meet your throbbing clit. He licked and sucked you leaving you breathlessly trying to scream his name. He pulled his fingers out of you as he continued to eat you out and put his hands on either side of your thighs. His fingers pressed hard into your sides.

“Dean I’m gonna come!” you panted.

“Not yet sweetheart.” he pulled down his jeans and boxers and you saw how hard he was.

“I need you to fuck me so bad.” you begged as he pressed his body up against yours passionately kissing you. Finally you felt him slide into you and you gave out a long moan in his ear. Dean moved in and out of you his motions growing faster. In a sudden rush of adrenaline you pushed Dean down on the bed. He looked surprised as you straddled him kissing his chest. He closed his eyes and pushed his head back into the pillow.

“Fuck Y/N!” He groaned and you began to bring your hips up and down on top of him. He reached up and put his hands on your hips helping you move up and down.

“Say my name.” Dean commanded and you obeyed without any thought.

“Dean!!” You we’re basically screaming now and you no longer cared if Sam heard you.

“I’m so close sweetheart.” Dean grabbed your waist and pulled you down so your bodies rubbed against each other. He kissed your lips.

“Come for me.” He grunted in between the attack on your mouth.

“Dean!” You let the orgasm envelope you letting Dean thrust into you a few more times before you felt him fill you. You collapsed next him on the bed breathing heavily.

“Damn princess you’re something else.” He rolled over on his side and kissed your shoulder.

“You’re not so bad yourself Winchester.” You bit your lip.

“I know I’m not so good at this feelings thing but I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. I don’t wanna lose you, ever.” Dean didn’t meet your eyes. He looked embarrassed almost like a little boy. You reached up and cupped his cheek with your hand running it back into his hair.

“You’ll never have to worry about that. I love you Dean, more than anything.”

“I love you Y/N.” he pulled you close kissing the top of your head. You closed your eyes and before you knew it you were sound asleep.

 

You woke up in the middle of the night dying of thirst. You looked over and saw Dean sound asleep. He looked so peaceful. You slipped out from underneath his arm and moved to the door closing it quietly behind you. You moved down the hallway towards the kitchen in search of water. You had poured yourself a glass of water when you heard whistling coming from below. Then you remembered. Crowley was in the dungeon. Cautiously you crept towards the door leading to Crowley. The whistling got louder as you entered the door. Was that…. Was that Marvin Gaye’s Let’s Get it On? _Jesus._

“Well, well looks like we got a bit of a Nancy Drew on our hands.” that all too familiar voice you had grown to hate spoke. You moved out of the shadows and stood in front of the devil’s trap. You suddenly realized you were only wearing Dean’s t-shirt. Crowley stood at the center of the trap with his hands in his pockets. “You know I can help you.”

“What the hell are you talking about.” You had no patience for this right now.

“Touchy are we? You’re not gonna tell me you haven’t noticed your little... problem are you?” your heart stopped.

“How did you..”

“Word gets around fast in the demon world. Guess you don’t just look like mummy.” He smirked and moved as far forward as the trap would allow him. He held out his arm and snapped his fingers. Blood started flowing freely from the cut that had appeared. It was like a monster had awoken inside you. The feeling that you had thought disappeared over the last few days writhed inside you. You closed your eyes trying to contain your hunger.

“Looks like we do have a little problem, don’t we.” Crowley started to turn away from the edge of the trap. Before you knew what you were doing you lunged forward grabbing Crowley’s wrist. You brought your lips to the gushing wound feeling the sweet taste of the blood flow over your lips.

“That’s right.” Crowley purred.

Suddenly you realized what you were doing. A surge of power built up inside you and you flew back against the wall. You brushed your hand against your mouth and saw a dark streak of blood stain your skin. You felt dizzy but your mind was clearer than it had been in days. Before Crowley could say anything else you got to your feet and stumbled to the door. Behind you Crowley went back to whistling.


	10. Bloodlust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a little harder to post so often now I'm going back to school tomorrow. I'll try and keep it up! Enjoy!

You ran to the bathroom. Shutting the door behind you you moved to the sink propping yourself up so you could look in the mirror. What you saw scared you. There was a circle of blood around your mouth with one drop trickling down your chin. Your eyes had a wild look in them. They were wide and despite the exhaustion you felt before your whole body surged with a powerful feeling. It felt wonderful. You felt completed. For the moment your hunger was satisfied. You turned on the warm water and splashed it over your face rubbing at the blood around your mouth until it was gone. You took a couple of deep breaths. You couldn’t sleep anymore, your body was too alive. You slipped back into the room where Dean was still asleep and pulled on a pair of jeans. Carefully you moved down the hallway to the library and took refuge in one of the chairs. You sat there with your head in your hands for a few minutes before the hot tears started running down your face. You were disgusted. You were disgusted at how good the blood tasted running down your throat. Most of all you were disgusted with yourself. _You’re just like her!_ You thought and you felt a sudden fit of rage take over your body. You stood up toppling the chair you had been sitting in over. You need to throw something. In one aggressive movement you flung one of the books on the table onto the floor. You didn’t stop there. In a angry haze you went around knocking over every chair at the table.

“Y/N?” you stopped, panting dramatically and turned around to see Castiel standing behind you. There was a look of deep concern on his face. You looked down at your hands, your knuckles were white and your hands were clenched in fists. You let them go and jerked your hand up to your hair.

“I’m fine Cas. I just… I just lost control for a second. The whole thing just gets to me sometimes.” you lied not meeting his blue eyes. He looked at you and his eyes squinted as if he was trying to read you, which he probably was.

“I have news about Malacon.” he moved forward tentatively.

“I’ll go wake Dean and Sam.” you were still out of breath and you looked down at your feet as you moved away from Cas and down the hall.

 

Once Dean and Sam were up the four of you sat at the table in the library. In the time that you had gone to wake up the brothers Cas had returned the chairs to their normal placement sensing that you didn’t want Sam and Dean to know about your rampage. Dean sat next to you.

“You okay sweetheart?” he placed his hand on your thigh and tried to look into your eyes.

You brushed his hand off your thigh too nervous to meet his eyes, “I’m fine Dean.” You instantly felt bad when you saw hurt look on his face. You gave him a fleeting, weak smile before turning your focus to Cas.

“Malacon is located somewhere in Nevada. There’s been a series of killings there involving virgins. I could sense his power when I got within a mile of Carson City.”

Sam frowned at Cas. “That seems to be surprisingly easy.”

“I thought so too. Someone must have gotten word to him. He wants Y/N to find him.” Cas glanced over at you.

“It must’ve been Crowley. I don’t know how but what other son of a bitch knew we were looking for him.” Dean growled.

“Does it matter?” Cas, Sam, and Dean looked at you in surprise. “I just want the asshole dead and now we know where he is. I don’t care if he knows I’m coming for him.”

“Are you okay Y/N? You don’t sound like yourself. If Crowley..” Sam started but you cut him off.

“I’m fine Sam!” he looked taken aback as you stood. The demon blood was boiling inside you.

“I need some air.” you grumbled and headed out of the bunker. You stood watching the sunrise outside the bunker. You were scared. You had an uncontrollable anger inside you roaring to be released. You felt sick. Suddenly you felt a hand rest on your shoulder and you started.

“Woah easy there tiger. What’s going on with you?” it was Dean’s normally soothing voice only this time it agravated you.

You looked away from him. “Why does everyone keep asking me that. I said I was fine.”

His smile faded. “Really? Cause Cas just told me what he walked in on earlier.”

“That was nothing, I was just upset.” you growled.

“Tell that to the chairs you almost destroyed.”

“I can’t do this anymore Dean.” Your anger was starting to come off on him. For some reason you didn’t care. You just wanted him away from you.

“What can’t you do?” he said gruffly.

“Us.” He stared at you in disbelief.

“What the hell do you mean?”

“I mean I need a break. I don’t want to worry about us and Malacon. It’s too much. I need to focus on killing him.” Your heart was breaking. You wanted to stop the words but you couldn’t. The thing inside of you had taken control.

“I thought...I thought you loved me.” He looked like a puppy you had just kicked. You couldn’t speak anymore, the monster wouldn’t let you. Dean looked down at his feet and let out a huff shaking his head. Before you could repair what had just been broken he turned around and slammed the door to the bunker. You wanted to cry, scream, anything that would show emotion but you couldn’t because the truth was inside the monster was rearing its head in approval. You didn’t care. You wanted more. You wanted to feel the surge of power again. You wanted to taste the sweet blood on your tongue. Stone faced, you walked towards the door of the bunker and opened it letting it close quietly behind you. You walked down the hallway intent on one thing: blood. You turned the corner and heard voices coming from the kitchen.

“Not now Sammy.” you heard the clink of a bottle against glass and knew that Dean must have cracked open a new bottle of whiskey.

“Just tell…”

“Not now!!” Dean bellowed angrily and you heard him storm out of the kitchen and head to his room where you heard the door slam almost shaking the bunker. You hid the shadows and seconds later Sam passed by to his own room leaving Cas alone in the kitchen. You crept down the stairs to the dungeon making sure Castiel was not following you. You stood in front of the shelves that hid Crowley and you felt your stomach churn. You moved them aside and stood there facing Crowley.

“I need more.” you commanded easing towards him.

“Forgotten our manners again have we? What’s the magic word?” he sneered.

“Please.” you growled.

“That’s it love.” he held out his wrist and you pulled out your knife from your boot. Not so carefully you made a rough cut on his wrist and frantically brought your lips to it. It was heaven. You closed your eyes.

“Y/N!?” your eyes flews back open and your whirled around to see Castiel standing behind you for the second time that day.

“Oops!” you heard Crowley say sarcastically.

You sneered at Cas, blood covering your mouth. “What are you waiting for?! Come and get me!” you flung your arms out to the side as if you were going to take a swan drive. As Cas came towards you you made one last effort to suck at Crowley’s wrist but Cas was too fast and strong for you. He pulled your arms behind your back holding you in place.

“You! Go now!” he said angrily at Crowley rubbing away the edge of the devil’s trap with his foot.

“With pleasure.” Crowley snapped his fingers and was gone.

Cas pulled you kicking and screaming up the stairs and into the library.

“Sam, Dean!” he called out and you heard the brothers come running down the hallway.

“What the hell?!?” Sam stopped at the edge of the table looking at the sight that met his eyes. Castiel still had your arms locked behind your back and was holding you slightly in front of him. Your cold eyes met Dean’s but he looked away quickly.

“I caught her drinking Crowley’s blood in the dungeon. That’s why she’s been acting this way. She’s addicted.” Cas tightened his grip on your arms. “We have to tie her down, lock her up or something.”

“I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch!” Dean roared.

“I let him go.” Cas said.

“You did what?!” Dean moved forward until he was only a few feet away.

“I had to. It was too dangerous for him to be around Y/N. Besides, we know where Malacon is now, we don’t need him anymore.” Cas sounded more like he was reassuring himself.

“Give her to me.” Dean’s face was stoney. He walked forward and took you from Cas. All of a sudden you felt dizzy. The blood was too much for your body. Black spots danced before your eyes and the last thing you saw before you blacked out was Castiel’s disappointed blue eyes.

 

When you came to you were lying in the darkness of your room. You stood up looking for a way out but you hands were tied to the foot of your bed. You felt nauseous, like you were going to be sick any second. You banged your fist on the wall knowing that if you did so loud enough it would echoe through the bunker. There was no answer. Your body started shaking and you broke out in a cold sweat. You started to cry, wanting nothing more than to tell the boys you were sorry. You rolled over to the side of the bed and vomited into the trash can below.

You stayed like this for days, shaking, crying, and screaming. You screamed for Dean. You wanted to hug him, tell him you were sorry, that it wasn’t you who said those things. But everything was just met with more silence. The shaking and sweating lasted for five days with the occasional bout of nausea. It wasn’t until the sixth day that Dean came into the room. By then the worst of the withdrawal was gone.

“Dean?” you croaked as he came and sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m here sweetheart.” he placed a hand on your leg.

You started to sob. “I’m so sorry for everything I said. It wasn’t me talking. You know how much I love you. I would never hurt you like that.”

He brought a finger to your lips. “Sh sh sh princess. You don’t need to apologize. I know it wasn’t you.”

You were still crying and he brushed away your tears with his hand. “You’re not getting rid of me that easy.” he smiled. Something was still in his eyes though. Could it be sadness?

“I love you Dean.” you said through sniffles.

“I love you too princess. More than you’ll ever know.” he gave you a long, gentle kiss on the forehead then stood up and moved to the door.

“I’m gonna have Sammy untie you soon. I promise.” and with that he was gone leaving you alone in the dark again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this chapter's so short. Didn't have time for much else tonight. I'm working on a nice exciting one for tomorrow. Thanks for bearing with me! Enjoy!

It wasn’t until the next day that Sam came into your room to untie you. Carefully he pulled at the knots that held you to the bed. 

“Sam?” he looked up at you. “Where’s Dean? How come he isn’t the one untying me?” your voice shook and you thought you already knew the answer. 

Sam sighed focusing back on the knots. “I think as much as he’s telling himself he’s okay he’s not. He’s hurt. I think he feels like he can’t save you. Like something bad is going to happen. He doesn’t want to put you in danger.”

“But he’s not, if anyone’s putting someone in danger it’s me. I dragged you into this mess.” your heart sank realizing how much you had put on the boys’ shoulders by staying with them.

“I know Y/N but it’s Dean. He feels like he needs to save everyone and if he can’t he never forgives himself. Seeing you lose control just made it more real for him.” Sam finished untying the knots. You rubbed your wrists where the ropes had left marks. 

“I’m sorry we had to do this. Believe me Dean didn’t want to, none of us did but you could’ve hurt someone or yourself.” Sam’s eyes were full of empathy.

“Sam don’t. You did what you had to do. I don’t blame anyone.” you said and gave him a hug. Over Sam’s shoulder you saw Castiel appear in the doorway and you smiled at him.

“Y/N how are you feeling?” he moved into the room. 

You parted from Sam. “Just a little weak. Honestly it went much faster than I thought it would.” you paused. “I want to thank you Cas. If it wasn’t for you god knows how long I would’ve had to stay tied up or if I even would have made it.”

Cas looked down at the ground. “Of course Y/N.”

You started to stand up but Sam stopped you. “Are you sure you should be getting up so soon Y/N. I mean I just untied you, I’m sure you’re still weak and tired.”

You shook your head. “I’m fine Sam. I just.. I just need to talk to Dean. Where is he?” “I think he’s working on the Impala.” Sam stepped aside letting you know he understood. He and Cas helped you stand up. When you got to the door you let go of them.

“Thanks guys. I can take it from here.” neither of them looked too happy but they both stepped back letting you ease your way down the hallway. Before long you heard the sounds of Zeppelin playing from outside the bunker. You opened the door and saw only Dean’s legs sticking out from under the Impala. 

“Dean?” you said weakly and you heard him curse and assumed he must have hit his head on something from the sounds that were coming from under the car. Dean slid out from under the sleek black Impala and jumped up when he saw it was you.

“Y/N what are you doing out of bed?! I know Sam untied you but I didn’t think you would try to get up so quickly.” He moved quickly to your side helping you up onto the hood of the Impala so you could rest for a moment. 

“I had to see you Dean. How come you weren’t there?” you sounded hurt and Dean stepped back sighing and wiping his hands on his jeans.

“I..I just.”he started and saw the look in your eyes. He brought his hand up and brushed away a strand of hair that had been shielding your face. “I just feel like I’m hurting you.”

You looked up completely surprised. “Hurting me? How?”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Look I know what you said to me about me distracting you from Malacon was the demon blood talking but it’s the truth. Ever since we got together you’ve been hurt too many times. I just can’t watch that happen again. Not while I know I can do something about it. I love you too much for that.”

Tears threatened to spill from your eyes but you kept them in with every fiber of your being. “Listen to me Dean. I know you think this is your fault but in case you haven’t noticed we’re hunters. This is what happens to us, we get hurt and we jump right back. If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t be alive right now so don’t you dare tell me that all your doing is hurting me. To tell you the truth I don’t care because if it means that I get to spend everyday with you then that’s a sacrifice I’m willing to….” Dean kissed you stopping you from finishing the sentence. His soft lips moved against yours. “.... make.” you finished quietly when the kiss had been broken. 

“How did I get so lucky to be with you?” he breathed as he placed his forehead against yours. 

“Funny. I was just thinking the same thing.” you bit your lip. No matter how often you saw them you could never get enough of those green eyes. Your lips met his again and this time you kissed him back, passionately. 

“Come on. Let’s get you back to bed.” Dean lifted you up off the Impala one arm behind your knees, the other just above your waist. He carried you all the way back to your room and laid you down gently on the bed. Before you could ask he stretched out next to you on the bed and pulled you close to him. You rested your head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. You spent the rest of the day like that, sleeping, talking, and even laughing. It was the first time in a while you felt completely at home. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys I've been so busy. It's actually my birthday today! (Well technically yesterday now) Please enjoy!

It was a few days before you were back on your feet again. You no longer felt dizzy and nauseous each time you stood up. Dean hadn’t left your side during those d trying to make up for the days he’d stayed away. You had long forgiven him but he didn’t care. He was more affectionate than you’d seen him before. He barely left the room without giving you a kiss. Sometimes he got a little too affection and Sam would yell at you to get a room. Despite Dean’s constant company and attention the only thing you could think about was Malacon. You wanted nothing more than to plunge Ruby’s knife deep into his chest. Sam, Cas, and Dean had told you there was no way you were going anywhere until you were feeling better. That didn’t stop you from asking. Dean had gotten so frustrated with you at one point he had even picked you up and thrown you over his shoulder to stop you from talking. Your dreams were mangled nightmares of demon blood and screams. You saw your mother and your father and even sometimes Dean. They were being torn away from you. You lost them over and over again and you would wake up in tears. Dean would comfort you but you never told him what your dreams contained.

_Dean!_

_Y/N run! I can kill him!_

_No please don’t hurt him! Let him go! Dean!!!_

You sat straight up in bed breathing hard. This time you couldn’t cry. You were too scared. Fortunately you hadn’t woken Dean up. For what felt like the millionth time you pulled on your clothes and snuck out the door. It was early and you knew Sam must be up already. Just as you thought he was sitting in the kitchen with Castiel. Sam smiled as you came but you didn’t return it. You were too shaken.

“Mornin’ Y/N. You want…” Sam started but you cut him off not sitting down.

“I need to find Malacon. I’m better now, there’s no excuse for me staying here.”

Sam nodded surprising you. “I agree.”

You were totally taken aback. You had expected a fight. You had thought you would have to go by yourself, sneak away at night.

“I… thank you Sam.” You stuttered.

“You didn’t think Dean and I would let you do this alone would you? We want this as much you do.” Sam looked at you meaningfully and you realized how lucky you were to have the Winchesters. You gave him the warmest smile you could then turned to Cas.

“Is Malacon still in Nevada? Is he still waiting for me?”

“I believe so. I didn’t want to say anything while you were still healing but his power’s grown stronger. He’s working out of a house on the edge of the city. There’s no one around for miles.” Cas said hesitantly.

“Then let’s go kill this son of a bitch.” you said.

 

A few hours later Dean was loaded bags into the Impala. He woken up only a few minutes after your talk with Sam and Cas. He had argued for a moment, insisting that you needed another days rest but you had shut him down pretty quickly telling him that you were going whether he liked it or not.

You slid into the backseat of the Impala as Dean started the engine. You relaxed a little at the familiar pur. Sam was already in the front seat. Cas had insisted on flying telling the three of you that he had business to take care of first. You were pretty sure he just didn’t want to sit in the car for hours. Dean turned on the classic rock station as the Impala headed down a long open road. You leaned your head on your arm and watched the trees zoom by outside the window.

A few hours in to  the drive you looked over and saw that Sam had already fallen asleep with his face mushed up against the window. You smiled to yourself then caught Dean’s eye in the rearview mirror.

“You okay there princess? You’ve been pretty quiet."

You put your arm over the front seat and Dean took your hand giving it a quick kiss.

“I’m not sure. I’m nervous, I’m angry. I mean this is all I’ve thought about for so long.”

“Well maybe when we get to the hotel I can help calm your nerves princess.” He winked.

“You better.” you said leaning forward and kissing his jaw tenderly.

 

It took almost an entire twenty four hours of driving to reach Carson City. Dean and Sam continually had to switch off who drove while the other slept. You traded places with one of them when they wanted to stretch out on the backseat. It seemed like you had been in the car for a week when you finally pulled up to the nearest motel. Dean sauntered into the office alone to get rooms leaving you and Sam leaning against the Impala. A few minutes later Dean came striding back to the car swinging two motel keys in his hand. He threw one to Sam.

“Sorry Sammy looks like your bunking alone tonight. I promised Y/N some uh, down time.” he smiled and winked at Sam.

“Okay first of all thank you for sharing that. I really needed that.” Sam said sarcastically. “And secondly I am more than happy to have my own room.” he grabbed the key from Dean and walked towards his room. Dean wrapped his arm around your waist.

“Common princess. How bout I calm those nerves now?” he took your hand and led you to the motel room next to Sam’s.

As soon as the door closed Dean was all over you. His hands traced down the frame of your body as he pushed you up against the wall. You closed your eyes. It felt so good to have him touch you again. He kissed you fiercely, his tongue becoming entangled with yours. You needed him so badly. His hand snaked up under the hem of your tank top and carefully traveled to your back where his fingers fumbled to unhook your bra. You pushed your head back when when his kisses moved to your neck. God you loved that. Once he had undone your bra he pulled your shirt over your head freeing your breasts. You desperately reached for his shirt having already thrown his jacket on the floor. You needed to touch him. He lifted you up and carried you to the bed with your legs wrapped around his waist. Your frantic kissing continued and you felt Dean reach for your jeans as he began to kiss his way to your nipple. He unbuttoned your jeans and pulled them over your hips and off your legs. He stopped his kissing only for a moment to free himself from his jeans. You could feel how hard he was as he pressed up against you now kissing a spot right above your crotch. You whimpered as he reached for your panties, already soaking from just the thought of him. He smirked up at you as he roughly threw your legs apart and pulled your panties off in one swift movement. You could feel the familiar throbbing of your clit and you let out a moan making him smile in satisfaction.

“You’re so wet princess.” he said as you felt his breath against your aching clit.

“Please Dean!” you threw your head back as you felt his mouth finally collide with you. As he started to suck and lick he pushed a finger past your entrance. You moaned louder as he began to pump it in and out combined with the pleasure from his tongue. You brought your hands above your head to find the headboard of the bed. Anything to keep you from coming already. He was hitting your g-spot perfectly.

“Fuck Dean!!” you groaned knowing that if he kept going you weren’t going to last much longer. Just before your walls came crashing down on his fingers he pulled them out and grabbed you by the thighs. He pulled you down the bed closer to him and he climbed on top of you.

“I’m gonna make you scream my name princess.” His voice was almost a complete growl. Finally he slid inside you and you let out a long moan as you felt him completely fill you. He thrusted in and out, faster and faster. Your moans became mixed with his own groans. He pulled up one of your thighs and wrapped it around his waist while he continued to thrust into you. You brought your hips up to meet his earning a satisfied groan from Dean.

“Dean!!” he was right, you were screaming his name.

“Come for me princess.” his green eyes met yours and you let the orgasm take over your body screaming his name.

 

Once both you and Dean had finished you lay in bed until you heard Sam knock on the door. By the awkward look on his face you could tell he wasn’t oblivious to what had just gone on in your room.

“It’s time guys.” he said looking specifically at you.

You nodded.

“Where’s Cas. He was supposed to be here an hour ago.” Dean said coming up behind and placing a hand on the small of your back. It still sent shivers up your spine.

Sam hesitated. “I haven’t heard from him this whole time. I figured if anyone he’d tell you where he was at. I tried praying but there was nothing. Right now we can only hope that he’s going to meet us at the house.” Dean rubbed his hand over his face shaking his head. He looked over at you.

“You ready princess?”

 

You, Sam and Dean pulled up to the house. You breath caught in you chest. This was everything you had been waiting for and now that it had come you felt like you couldn’t move. What if Sam or Dean got hurtle worse killed.

“Still no sign of cas?” Sam had his hands in his pockets as he looked at Dean. Dean shook his head.

“Maybe you guys should wait out here, be back up.” You said looking down at your feet hoping that the answer you knew was coming wouldn’t.

“No. No way am I letting you go in that house alone. I’m not just gonna sit back and watch myou die.” His face was completely serious.

“Dean I just… I just don’t wanna put you and Sam in danger. He only wants me. He’s gonna kill you the first chance he gets. I can’t watch that.” You said with equal seriousness.

“In case you haven’t noticed we want this as much you Y/N. If your gonna do this it’s gonna be right next to me. If you fight, I’m fighting with you.” Dean took a step closer to you to let you know there was no way he was gonna back down.

You let out an exasperated breath, “Dean..”

“No. I’m going in. That’s final.” He turned around and grabbed his gun ad a flask full of holy water. You looked at San hoping he would see your dilemma.

“Sorry Y/N, I’m with Dean on this one.” You grabbed the gun Dean was handing you and twirled it in your hand.

“Fine. Then let’s go gank this bastard.”

You entered the house first Sam and Dean trailing behind you. The door slammed behind you and the three of you whirled around and saw two demons coming for Sam and Dean. Dean took care of the first one pretty quickly but not before he got thrown against the wall. He stabbed Ruby’s blade upward as the demon came towards him and the familiar orange flickering light came from with the demon before it fell to the ground. Sam had managed to knock the other demon to the ground in front of you. You reached your hand out to Dean and he threw the knife to you just as the demon stood up. You caught it and plunged it into his stomach. As if nothing had just happened the three of you moved forward into the hallway of the abandoned house. Sam and Dean moved down the hallway but you stopped in front of a slightly opened door. Something was pulling you in. You pushed it open slightly taking one step into the room. It was empty. It had blue walls with the faded outlines of clouds in the corner. It looked like it had once been a child’s nursery. You traced you fingers over the wall as you examined  cartoon pictures of zoo animals. All of a sudden you door to the nursery slammed shut, locking you inside.

“Dean!!” You yelled jiggling the doorknob and banging on the door. Suddenly you flew against the the opposite wall with a sickening thud.

“Y/N!! Dammit you son of a bitch!!” You heard dean try to open the door then there was silence. You tried to call out but you felt like your lungs were being crushed. Your feet barely touched the floor and your back was flat against the wall.

“Well, well. This really is a pleasure. It’s rare that I get two customers from one family.” A man with red eyes spoke from the shadows in the corner of the room. As he approached you saw that he was tall, almost as tall as Sam. He was dressed all in black and had short black hair. He had a terrifying smile on his face. You were sure it was Malacon.

“What did you do to them?” You wheezed out trying with every muscle your body to pry yourself off the wall.

“Oh I just knocked them out for a little while. Don’t worry I didn’t harm them. Well, barely.” He smiled sickly. “I wouldn’t want to jeopardize our new friendship now would I?” He stopped moving until he was only a few inches from your face.  

“You look just like your mother. She was such a sweet looking thing. She barely had to ask for the blood. I wish she had stayed around longer.” He brought his hand up to your face and stroked it gently.

“Eat shit.” You spat in his face and he pretended to look taken aback.

“Now, now is that any way to talk to an old family friend?” He moved away from from you turning his back to you for a few minutes. “A little birdie told me that you and mommy have something in common. I can help you you know. You could join me, I could give you all the blood your little heart desires. Just think of it.” He his red eyes glistened.

Your stomach churned and ached for the blood he was talking about. For a split second you would do anything for the blood including going with Malacon. Then you stopped yourself. You heard Dean’s voice in your head. “We’re gonna make it through this. I promise sweetheart.” Your closed eyes flew open.

“Fuck you!” Malacon’s face turned dangerously scary at your words.

He flicked his hand and a long gash appeared on your face causing you to cry out in pain. “You just don’t do anything the easy way do you? That’s where you differ from your mom. I had her begging on her knees for my blood.” He waved his hand again and this time the door flew open. Sam and Dean came sliding across the floor into the room before coming to a halt right before you. They were both awake now. They tried to stand up but Malacon just waved his hand and they were both thrown against the wall opposite you.

“Let her go you son of a bitch!” Dean’s managed to wheeze out.

Malacon chuckled and moved forward taking hold of Dean’s neck “You know what your fatal mistake was? It was falling for ken doll here. Don’t you know hunters never get a happy ending? That’s right! I don’t need to tell you that! You already know that from your dad.” he sneered. Your blood boiled and your fists clenched against the wall. “It would have been so much easier if you’d fallen for the other one.”Malacon gestured towards Sam and you saw Dean’s muscles tense even more than they already were. “You two would have made the perfect blood sucking couple.” You looked at Sam from across the room. He was looking at Malacon with a blind hatred you’d never seen in him before. “

“Eat me!” Dean yelled from next to Sam. He was still struggling to free himself.

Malacon turned to Dean then looked back at you, “I can certainly see why the two of you are so fond of eachother. I hate to break up the party but it’s time to say adios to Don Juan here.” and with that twisted his hand and simultaneously Deans head did too. The crack of his neck echoed off the walls and you let out a scream.

“No!!” you yelled as tears gushed from your eyes. Your heart felt like it had been ripped out of your chest. Sam let out an equally anguished cry. He tried with every fiber of his being to move off the wall. Tears ran from his eyes as well. You wanted to charge at Malacon and rip him to shreds. You wanted to hear him scream out in pain. You wanted to stab him over and over. Dean’s body lay slumped against the wall as if he was only sleeping. You knew he wasn’t. You’re body began to shake uncontrollably and the red hot tears blurred your vision. Your world was collapsing. Malacon stepped towards you one last time. “Come now Y/N, we both know he was getting in the way. There’s nothing stopping you now. Come with me. I can give you what you need.”

“Just kill me. You’ve taken everything from me.” your voice shook. You couldn’t look at Sam. You couldn’t look at anything but Dean’s lifeless body.

“Oh now I wouldn’t do that. You’re much too precious. I have something special planned for you.” Malacon smiled maliciously at you.

“So do I.” a voice said behind him and you saw Castiel plunge an angel blade through Malacon’s chest.


	13. The Famous Final Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this is the last chapter. This went in a totally different direction than I thought it would. Please comment and tell me what you thought of the story!

As soon as the blade pierced Malacon’s chest you felt whatever was pressing you against the wall release. You fell to the floor. You saw Sam fall to the floor too and crawl towards Dean. You couldn’t move. It was as if the someone had switched on the mute button. All you could hear in your ears was your heart beat. Tears continued to pour down your face as you sat slumped against the wall. Everything you convinced yourself wouldn’t happen had. Dean was dead. He wasn’t supposed to be. It should’ve been you. It should be you lying on the ground right now not Dean. You were stupid for thinking you’d get the fairy tale ending, that you and Dean could be together. You’d never get to look into those green eyes again. You’d never get to see him smile. You’d never get to feel him kiss you.

“Y/N!” Cas was shaking you. You didn’t look at him. You couldn’t think straight.

“Dean.” you kept muttering through your sobs.

“Y/N stop. I can heal him.” When you heard these words they didn’t process in your mind. You shook with silent sobs and you barely watched as Cas walked over to where Sam was kneeling next to Dean. He bent down and you heard a strange noise almost like a rush of air. After a few seconds you heard grunts of pain and then you heard Dean’s voice.

“Sam? What the hell happened?” he looked confused as he rubbed his neck as if he had a sore muscle. Without a word Sam gave his brother a hug.

“What happened to Malacon. Where is the son of a bitch?” Dean looked around frantically.

“He snapped your neck Dean. You were dead until Cas knifed him and healed you.” Sam said a look of pained relief settling on his face.

Completely ignoring the fact that he had just been told he was dead five minutes ago Dean turned to Cas. “Where the hell were you Cas? We were supposed to go in together.”

Cas looked down at the floor, “Malacon sent some of his demons to delay me. They caught up with me just as I was coming to meet you. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there earlier.” the angel looked disappointed with himself.

Dean was standing now. He rubbed the back of his head. “Cas. Thank you.” Cas turned around and gave Dean a weak smile. Dean scanned the room and then his eyes met yours. You had been silent, still in disbelief. A sudden fit of adrenaline gushed through your body. You scrambled to your feet and threw yourself into Dean’s arms. Surprised at first, he wrapped them around you in return. You never wanted to let go. Tears ran from your eyes again only this time they were from relief.

“I thought I’d lost you. I...” you started to say but Dean’s lips cut you off. They met yours in a tender kiss.

“I promise you I will never leave you again.” he said as if it were his fault Malacon had snapped his neck. You looked into the green eyes you’d thought you’d never see again. You melted into the arms you thought would never hold you again. Sam smiled at the two of you over Dean's shoulder.

The sun was just rising as the four of you were heading towards the Impala. Dean had his arm around you as if he would never let you go. Cas said his goodbyes and promised to check in again soon. You, Sam, and Dean got into the Impala and started out for home. Home; because that’s what the bunker was to you now. You’d come to the Winchesters with nothing and no one but as you drove down the long empty road in front of you you had everything you wanted. Ramble On was playing on the radio as you leaned forward over the driver’s seat to give Dean a kiss on the cheek.

“I love you Dean Winchester.”

“I love you too Y/N Y/L/N.”

The Impala drove off into the distance, music blaring from the windows.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave any positive, helpful feedback! This is my first work!


End file.
